


Give Me Shelter or Show Me Heart (And Watch Me Fall Apart)

by saturndust



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, rare pair week, these two idiots, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: "Mom, I can't because I'm seeing someone." Beca stated. "Yes, I am dating someone." She finished, not knowing where she was going but that just just wanted her mother to shut up. Her mother looked perplexed before breaking into a smile."That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet him! What's his name?""...That's the thing..." Beca mumbled, knowing she had to get her mum off her back and to just annoy her even more. "It's a her." She knew this would piss her mum off as she'd never been accepting of who she is so she knew to get her to just shut up she would have to go the extra mile.As her mother's smile dropped Beca saw her dad smirk slightly. "That's amazing Bec!" Her Dad said quickly, as to not make a scene. "What's her name?"Beca froze before blurting the first name that came to mind as her mother glared holes into her head."Stacie."





	Give Me Shelter or Show Me Heart (And Watch Me Fall Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steca and I never say that. For rare pair week.

"What about Devon, Beca?" Her Mother mentioned as Beca sat down. Beca sighed internally, her mother would not _stop_  trying to set her up with boys left and right. 

"Diane..." Her father trailed off, sending Beca an apologetic look as she smiled at him gratefully. "Beca said herself that she doesn't want to be set up. She's focusing on her career right now and that's good, she needs to do that." Beca reached out and patted her Dad's forearm as she continued to pick at her chicken distastefully.

"Beca Renée Mitchell, is there really no boy i can set you up with at all? I mean your cousin Matthew's wedding is coming up and I really want you to have a respect-"

"Mom, I can't because I'm seeing someone." Beca stated. Her Dad turned to her in surprise as she normally tells him almost everything. "Yes, I am dating someone." She finished, not knowing where she was going but that just just wanted her mother to shut up. Her mother looked perplexed before breaking into a smile.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet him! What's his name?"

"...That's the thing..." Beca mumbled, knowing she had to get her mum off her back and to just annoy her even more. "It's a her." She knew this would piss her mum off as she'd never been accepting of who she is so she knew to get her to just shut up she would have to go the extra mile. 

As her mother's smile dropped Beca saw her Dad smirk slightly. Diane's face began to morph into a look of distaste and began to open her mouth. "That's amazing Bec!" Her Dad said quickly, as to not make a scene. "What's her name?"

Beca froze before blurting the first name that came to mind as her mother glared holes into her head. "Stacie." She hoped the leggy brunette would be okay with this.

"Well, at least let us meet this Stacie." Her Dad said, looking at his ex-wife. "Right, Diane?"

"Yes." She said begrudgingly. "Why don't you bring her for brunch with me, your father and Sheila and your half-siblings this weekend."

"Great." Beca said, smiling her best fake smile despite the panic at having to tell Stacie inside her flaring. "I'll make sure to text her..." 

 **Beca:** No time to explain but can you be my fake girlfriend this weekend?

 **Stacie:** What Mitchell?? 

 **Beca:** Please?

 **Stacie:** Explain when you get back and I'll consider it. 

When Beca got back to the Bella's house Stacie had grabbed her arm once the door swung open, pulling her into her and Emily's room and shutting the door. 

"Explain, now." She demanded and Beca gave her the classic 'deer in headlights' look. Turns out it didn't take much convincing because as soon as Beca explained the situation with her mother not accepting her and her sexuality Stacie nodded and had wordlessly signed the verbal contract without needing any other explanation. 

"It's only temporary, I promise. We have one fake dating thing and then we break up and, hopefully, my mother never speaks to me again." Beca laughed, Stacie smiling at her and pulling her into a hug. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, you want this." 

"No I..." Beca sighed and settled into Stacie's hold, head resting on her arm and inhaling the girl's scent of lavender. "Thanks." 

"What are hot friends for." She smirked. 

The brunch came and before they knew it Stacie had agreed to meeting Beca's cousins to 'prepare for the wedding'. Thank God they were on her father's side and were much more accepting of Beca having a girlfriend than her mother. Nevertheless, Stacie and Beca's convincing performance did not stop her mother from pulling her aside during the brunch.

"Beca, you need to understand that this little stunt you're pulling is unacceptable." Her mother fumed and Beca couldn't help but scoff. 

"Stunt?" She repeated. "I swear, I have wanted nothing more than for you to accept me for who I am and who I love. Why can't you possibly do that?" Beca laughed bitterly. "I thought that maybe you'd see how happy I was and learn to accept me because me being happy matters to you; clearly me being happy is of no value to my own mother." Beca restrained herself from screaming. "Stacie is one of the best things that's happened to me so please don't give me the bull shit-"

"Watch your tone young woman."

"-No mom! I swear if you tell me loving her is wrong I honestly don't care anymore. I'm done." Beca had slipped past her mother and back to find Stacie, Stacie not letting the feeling of Beca's hold tightening on her hand stop her one bit. 

"You okay?" She whispered, pulling Beca aside. Beca sighed and placing her fingers on her temples. 

"Yeah, I am now." She said, rolling her shoulders back. "Thank you for coming with me and I'm sorry we have to do this again." 

"Hey, I like being your fake girlfriend." She shurgged. "Plus, your dad likes me a lot, he practically asked me to marry you." Beca rolled her eyes, leaning her forehead on Stacie's bicep gently as Stacie ran a soothing hand down her back. 

"So, Tyler and I are engaged." Beca's cousin Maya announced, clutching the hand of the taller man tightly. 

"That's amazing Maya." Beca smiled, not moving from where she sat next to Stacie. Yet her statement was drowned out as her other cousins jumped up from their seats at the table. Maya's sister let out a squeal, causing Beca to flinch and grab her ear slightly, the room already being filled with congratulations. Beca then stood up to hug Maya but didn't find herself letting go of Stacie's hand.  "Congratulations Maya." She smiles warmly, before her uncle is asking her to introduce Stacie to him. 

"Your family are all so cute Bec!" Stacie grinned. "What happened to you?"

"Ha ha." Beca drawled the atler brunette ruffling her hair. 

The next time she sees her cousins, Maya's wearing two new things: a ring on her finger and Tyler on her arm. Beca is so happy and proud of her younger cousin but the feeling of warmth drops as she's noticed her mum approaching her. Beca's glad Stacie's talking to her dad as she stands, wiping her hands on her jeans. 

"Beca, sweetheart, have you met Thomas here?" She smiled, pulling forward a tall guy who smiles at her. Beca gives him a pursed lip smile."He's a doctor and he's single!" 

"Mom, I'm here with Stacie." She grumbles. "My _girlfriend._  And you seem very nice Thomas but I think my mother must have magically forgotten I have a _girlfriend._ " She spits, the guy merely gives her a pitying smile and mouths an apology before scurrying off. "How many times..." Beca mutters, head in her hands. "How many goddamn times will it take for you to understand I like girls mom!" Beca all but yells, knowing the public setting they're in. 

"Beca, it's time to stop whatever ruse you have." Her mother's voice is so condescending it makes Beca want to scream. "You will find a nice man and get engaged just like Maya." beca opens her mouth before stopping herself.

"You know what? I'm done." Beca states plainly before excusing herself to find Stacie. 

She sighs before grabbing the neck of a bottle of beer from the back of the fridge (she knows where her uncle hides it, she isn't blind) and tips it back. She then felt a soft touch on her arm in a matter of seconds. She looks to his right and sees these bright, beautiful, green eyes glancing at her delicately, a small smile on her face. And in that moment everything seems to zero in on her.

"You alright, Bec?" Stacie speaks and her voice is soft and warm and smooth, so unlike her as a person. Beca shrugs before looking up and seeing her mother talking to Thomas, probably insisting Beca's drunk or 'confused' she can tell it's probably the second option as Thomas looks slightly disgusted at what her mother is saying. 

And then, suddenly, alarms are going off in her head and an idea lights up in her mind. "I will be." Beca mumbles. And then Stacie is tilting her head and knitting her eyebrows together, but then she shrugs her shoulders and leans back, she really has no time to think of other people's problems if she's being honest. She's then grasped Beca's beer bottle by its neck and drinking it leisurely.

"Hey guys." Beca announced, leading Stacie into the room where her family is gathered. All heads turn to her. "I have something to say." She then set the beer down, ignoring her uncle's comment about how she found it, and brushed her hands on the front on her jeans. "Stacie and I," she grabbed the very confused girl's arm and tugged her forward, "are getting married." She announced with a shit eating grin directed at her mother. 

"How much you pay her?" Her cousin comments as the other erupt into cheers of congratulations, her mother fuming. Beca doesn't dare to look at Stacie. 

______________________________

"What the fuck Mitchell!" Stacie then swung her fist back and punched the girl square in the jaw. Beca immediately groaned in immense pain, gripping her face and doubling over, Stacie was pretty ferocious after all. "Maybe you were tired of your cousins teasing you because they didn't believe you were with my hot self... but why the fuck did you have to do that!?" Stacie yelled in the, surprisingly, empty kitchen of the Bella's house. 

"Stace, please, listen." Beca said, whilst still holding her jaw in pain. "I... I'm so sorry but... I didn't... I couldn't think - I wasn't thinking." She concluded, sighing and burying his face in her hands. "I'm sorry. It's just my mom... she was... she brought this guy over and kept being so goddamn homophobic and even he was uncomfortable with her." She spoke, soft and genuine and Stacie couldn't help but feel guilty, even though she was still fuming with rage.

"Oh Bec... I'm sorry." Stacie sighed, kicking the ground with her battered converse lazily. Beca looked up with a quirked brow and untrusting eyes. "Okay, it's not _completely_ fine as you didn't tell me but I forgive you given the circumstances." She then realised she was still clutching her jaw. "Shit, I forgot I punched you for a second." Beca managed to let loose a chuckle as she lead her to the freezer.

She sat atop the counter as she held a packet of frozen peas to her face. She sighed, using her thumb to brush her cheek, running it along her jawline gently, finding a bruise already taking its shape. "I'll go along with it." She smiled, voice soft again. "I'll do it for you but only until you sort your life out." She laughed and Beca couldn't help but smile. "We can get a quick-y divorce afterwards."

"Thanks Stace." She smiled, grateful and fondly. "Does your hand hurt?" 

"Like a bitch but I'm being stubborn and refuse to ice it." 

______________________________

It has been several months since the surprise engagement and Stacie and Beca are staying in the house together for break because, in Stacie's words, 'If we're putting on an act we need to make it convincing, dude and staying together for break before Maya's wedding is convincing' . Currently Beca is sat at a desk, head in her hands and groaning.

Why?

What a brilliant question. This is because she's just realised the plan failed. The only reason Beca grabbed Stacie was to spite her mother. Yet here she was, invitation for Maya's wedding to Tyler that was in a week that she knew her mother would insist on attending - but that wasn't why she was upset. She was upset because even though she was meant to miraculously convince her mother or get her life together.. she found herself completely and utterly in love with Stacie.

For the past three months she's falling more and more in love with her, her smile, her flirty comments, her humour, her laughter and just her. Just the other night, the two lying in their respective rooms, Beca heard the door to her bedroom creak open.

"Hey." Se smiled as she rolled over, seeing Stacie enter the room only in a t-shirt and underwear. She pushed her laptop aside and tilted her head. "You alright?" She asked as she perched on his bed, not facing her.

She began to nod, but the nod slowly transformed into a shaking of her head. She immediately sat forward and placed a gentle hand on her knee. She knew she was out on a date earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are guys and girls such assholes?" She asked, turning to Beca with pain and heart break in her eyes. She then laughs bitterly as she runs a hand through her hair. "I mean you think they might care for you and understand you and respect who you are... but then they turn out to be just... God." She finishes inconclusively, and then Beca reaches up to cup her cheek, wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"Hey, _I'm_ not that much of an asshole. I mean , I roped you into a fake engagement but I can be alright." She joked and she laughed, genuine and shoving her gently. "I promise you, there will be someone out there for you. I mean who wouldn't wnat to be with you." She smiled. And Stacie looked up at her with those gorgeous, gleaming green eyes and smile that radiated happiness and even though her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks flushed and hair tied haphazardly in a messy bun she thinks she looks beautiful.

And then she's holding her, and she cuddles into her shoulder, gripping tightly on her shirt. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asks and she answers wordlessly by gently pulling her down next to him. And as she entwines their legs and cuddles into her shoulder again, and she rubs her back gently, kissing her head and now both of them realise... they're both in love.

And now Beca looks at her and she realises that Stacie is beautiful. Like, she's not blind, she's realised Stacie's gorgeous and such before but now, looking at her she realises she's absolutely beautiful. She's beautiful in everything she does, everything she says and just beautiful inside and out. As she leans against the doorframe and watches her as she dances around the kitchen to Beyonce, making a batch of sugar cookies for their, to Beca's reluctance, movie night they had every Sunday. And she's singing and dancing along to the blissful music, twirling and belting the words and Beca is absolutely head over heels.

"Hey stalker, why don't you help me?" She asks, setting the batter down. She then pushes off the frame and joins her, she bumps his hip as the song 'The Way You Make Me Feel' comes on her bluetooth speaker.

"You're too obsessed with Michael Jackson you nerd." Beca teases as Stacie sticks her tongue out, then licking the batter of the cookie off her index finger. Beca rolls her eyes and begins to form the shape of the cookies, humming along to the music.

And after Stacie's put them in the oven, the song 'Ordinary World' comes on and she jumps up in excitement. She then dances along, grinning at Beca and making her fall even harder.

"Dance with me." She states, holding out her arms. And she pauses before accepting, the two dancing along mindlessly to the 90s classic.

And as they smile at each other Stacie then lifts her arm to get Beca to twirl, Beca hesitates before doing so. Beca stands on her tiptoes to try get Stacie to do the same and the taller girl ducks before spinning as Beca did. Stacie then grabs Beca around the waist and picks her up, spinning her around and Beca yelps before laughing loud and full. Beca's smiling - to both their surprise - and Stacie sets her down, swaying to the music.

And Stacie's smiling and Beca smiles and then there's hesitation, there's tension so thick you can cut it with a knife.

And then they're leaning slowly in and then,

all in that moment,

their lips meet.

And they're kissing and Stacie is smiling into it and she can feel it down to her toes and Beca's kissing back so intently and so gently and she's smiling and her heart is beating so fast. She reaches up with hesitance to place her hands on Stacie's neck as she kisses her. She's been so in love but she's so shit with emotions and relationships and so afraid to lose Stacie.

Yet, in this moment, both know that neither of them are leaving anytime soon because they're in this together,

And when they pull away Beca's midnight blue eyes meet Stacie's green ones and they're so lovestruck and smiling.

"I love you." She whispers like a confession.

"I love you too." She answers, raw and honest.

And then Beca's got his forehead leaned against Stacie's collar and Stacie's happier than she could've ever imagined to be with the girl she never imagined she was to be so with.


End file.
